


Разговор

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Данте - мама Неро [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте хранила эту тайну целых двадцать три года, но это не могло продолжаться вечно.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Данте - мама Неро [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834684
Kudos: 15





	Разговор

Они шли вместе по бескрайней серой пустыне меж серых камней под серым небом — ад был крайне унылым местом. Не то, чтобы Данте это раньше не знала, ведь она была здесь не так давно — лет восемь назад, может чуть больше. Только в тот раз она, благословленная госпожой удачей, выбралась буквально сразу, наткнувшись на осколок Ямато.

А теперь с ней была целая катана, только женщина не пыталась поскорее убраться отсюда, подальше от монотонных пустошей и поближе к родному запущенному агентству. Потому что к мечу в теперь прилагался его настоящий владелец, и они так и не поговорили. Если не считать разговорами перепалки из-за неточного счёта. Это точно не то, о чём им нужно поговорить.

Но за эти три дня (по внутреннему часовому ритму Данте, который сбит ко всем чертям, так что на самом деле мог пройти уже целый месяц) не было произнесено ни слова о Неро. А именно о нём стоило поговорить. Ну, наверное, так делают нормальные… родители. Однако женщина ждала инициативы от брата, потому что боялась заводить этот разговор, если честно. Да и пусть он хотя бы второй раз в жизни проявит инициативу! И, кажется, она дождалась.

— Я думал, он твой сын, — во время очередного — четвёртого, если быть точными, — привала первым заговорил Вергилий. Они дошли до неприметного серого утёса и забрались в небольшую пещеру, найденную братом. Настолько небольшую, что сидя, близнецы прижимались бёдрами друг к другу.

Данте усмехнулась и даже не удосужились открыть глаз, отвечая ему:

— Ты правильно подумал, — её голос, такой насмешливый и несерьёзный, шел в разрез с внутренним напряжением.

— Я думал, что он твой сын от другого мужчины, — исправился он, внимательно наблюдая за сестрой. Но сосредоточиться никак не получалось: он жадно всматривался в знакомое повзрослевшее лицо, отмечая каждую незнакомую морщинку, и был заворожен. Она была настолько уставшей.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — грубо ответила она и приоткрыла левое веко, следя за братом в ответ. Всё такой же идеальный и спокойный, мудак.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Вергилий. — Ты сказала ему, что я его отец?

— Пришлось — он слишком резво собирался тебя убить… А это моя привилегия. И я не люблю делиться, — что-что, а язвительность Данте никогда не меняется. Это должно раздражать, но он рад слышать её звонкий голос по любому поводу, пускай даже если это будут оскорбления.

Старший брат мягко улыбнулся и привычным жестом зачесал волосы назад. Он ощущал себя почти что ненапряжённо.

— В этом я никогда не сомневался, Данте. Но сказала ли ты ему, что ты его мать?

— Вот это уже твоя привилегия. А ещё заодно объясни ему, выросшему в нормальной человеческой семье, каково это — оплодотворить кровную сестру, — женщина отбросила напускную весёлость и говорила жестоко, раня словами, словно клинком. Но по-другому она не умела.

Улыбка мгновенно покинула мужские уста, и их обладатель спросил:

— Когда это произошло? — после всех смертей и перерождений в его голове вместо ясной картины воспоминаний была вывернутая наизнанку путаница. Он не мог быть уверен, что помнит всё.

— Когда ты выпендривался и взял не медальон, а меня. Совсем не помнишь?.. я не знала, что у тебя такая насыщенная личная жизнь, что ты это забыл…

— Я помню… Нам было восемнадцать…

— И через год ты воздвиг эту ебучию башню.

— И через год я воздвиг эту ебучию башню.

Близнецы переглянулись. Данте, нахмурившись, выглядела злой и раздражённой, но её серые глаза были переполнены печалью: она лилась через край, заполняя их маленькое убежище, и Вергилий тонул, даже не пытаясь спастись.

Он сжал руки в кулаки. Было тяжело, ему хотелось прервать всё здесь и броситься в новый бой, потому что битва для него привычней и понятней. Однако в душе у него было то, что не давало Вергилию завершить откровения на полпути. И это не чувство долга. Другое чувство.

— Почему ты не сказала мне тогда?..

— Когда?! Когда ты избивал меня, как ребёнка? Или когда втирал про свою бездонную силу, как фанатик??? — она сорвалась на крик, но быстро взяла себя в руки и продолжила. — И, если бы я даже сказала тебе, что бы изменилось? Ты бы поверил мне? Не посчитал бы это грязной уловкой?..

— Поверил бы, — без колебаний ответил он и, решившись, приобнял сестру за плечи, пытаясь успокоить. Только Данте возмутилась и ударила его по руке тупой стороной лезвия. Вергилий не убрал руки.

— Даже так, что дальше? Ты бы отбросил все свои амбиции, превратился в образцового семьянина и нашел работу в каком-нибудь офисе за гроши, чтобы прокормить нас? — она скептически приподняла бровь. — Молчи. Если ты с этим согласишься, то я в тебе разочаруюсь.

Вергилий промолчал. Он бы не остановился ни перед чем ради достижения своей цели. И ничего бы не поменялось: они бы так же дрались, выясняя отношения, а потом он бы ещё охотнее спрыгнул в Ад, чтобы сестра смогла спастись без такой обузы, как он. Да, он именно обуза.

— Да и что бы мы смогли дать ему, как родители?.. Я долго над этим размышляла… Перед тем, как отдать его в человеческую семью. Знаешь, я выбрала самых хороших людей, что смогла найти: миролюбивая пара с двумя детьми. У них был уже большой мальчик Кредо и маленькая девочка Кирие. И никаких тёрок с Мундусом, погоней за силой… Я надеялась, что его обойдёт всё это, — она обвела рукой по кругу, — стороной. Не срослось, как знаешь. Но у него хотя бы была нормальная любящая семья, забота и что там ещё нужно детям… Лучше, чем не вылезающая из долгов, депрессии и пьянок безответственная мать.

Мужчина поставил к стене свой меч в знак доверия и прижал Данте к груди. Она не сопротивлялась — обняла в ответ со всей отдачей до ломоты костей и выронила свой. Она не плакала не потому, что хотела казаться сильной, а потому что слёзы в ней давно пересохли.

— Я хотела сначала его навещать. Ну, знаешь, приходить раз в полгода с подарками или что-то типа такого. Но передумала: поняла, что он бы догадался, кто я. И испугалась, что он узнает о силе Спарды и тоже пойдёт искать её. Посвятит себя семейному делу, так сказать, — женщина, набравшись смелости (или наглости), запустила пальцы в до сих пор безупречную причёску брата, грозясь разрушить её целостность.

— Глупости, он весь в тебя. Такой же храбрый, весёлый и невероятно добрый дурак, — Данте довольно улыбнулась, прижимаясь подбородком к груди Вергилия, и смотря ему прямо в глаза. Он смущался. — Я даже не догадывался, что не ты его растила.

Неожиданно её подняли над землёй, но охотница даже не успела возмутиться, как её перенесли через колено и усадили между ног. И тогда она повернулась так, чтобы прижаться спиной к груди близнеца, потом сильные руки обняли её, она обняла их. Тепло, уютно, безопасно и так хорошо — впервые, кажется, за тридцать лет.

— Он целеустремлённый и решительный, как ты. Хотя… Нет, чуть меньше: он бы не стал взращивать дерево на человеческой крови ради… Чего, кстати?

— Выживания. Я — раз из твоей дырявой головы это вылетело — рассыпался в пыль. А плод Клипота позволил мне снова жить ценою тысяч чужих жизней. Я эгоист.

— Я тоже.

Он поцеловал её в макушку.

— Вернёмся назад?

— Хм, а нам разве не нужно уничтожить Клипот с этой стороны?

— Он сам вскоре рассыплется пылью, потому что я съел его плод, — ах же хитрый с… сын.

— Тогда пошли, — она взяла в руки Ямато. — И ты правда всё можешь рассказать Неро, чтобы малой точно больше никогда к нам не приближался на пушечный выстрел.

— Ты такого плохого мнения о нём? Я знаю его месяц, и уверен, что он в тебя вцепится после такого, и ты замучаешься от него бегать.

— И ты.

— Тогда сбежим в Ад.

— Идёт.


End file.
